El Conquistador
by Chrismery
Summary: Some language thats about it...It's Trowas turn to fall in love! Its a nice story!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE GUNDAM WING CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO   
ALL THOSE COMPANY'S OUT THERE THAT HAVE LEGAL LICENSE. This plot is mine. Trowa's   
profile says that he is Latin, so in this story Trowa will be using spanish words. I don't know what Cathrine   
is so I'l put her down for American. If you know let me know. If you have any comments please E-Mail me.   
Well, enough babbling here's the story please enjoy. ^.^ Oh yeah, conquistador means conqueror.   


**El Conquistador**

  
  
  
  


"I'm soo bored..." whined Duo as he flipped through the channels of the television. When suddenly Trowa   
came in the living room with a book in his hands, he procedded to sit himself in the large leather couch. 

" Hey Trowa, What are ya reading?." asked Duo. 

" 'The Reformation'." 

"Wow! I didn't knew you were into the body and soul crap..!." said Duo cheesily. 

"I'm not, it has to do with a war that happened in Spain, Marico!." 

"Ohh, No. Don't you start backfiring at me with your latin shit. What does Marico mean, anyway?." 

"Fagget!." proclaimed Trowa. 

"Fagget!!???. Why in the hell are you calling 'ME' a fagget? I' not the one sitting around the house with   
nothing to do and reading a book!." yelled Duo aggavated. 

"Shut Up, In There...You sticking imbasals!!." yelled Wufei from upstairs. 

"I don't see you doing anything appealing." said Trowa paying no attention to a still cussing-complaining-   
from top of the stairs Wufei. 

"You are all shit-heads!!. I'm living in a house full of shit-heads!!. No wonder it stincks in here, no wait...my   
bad, I'm just smelling Quarte's cooking!!." continued complainin Wufei. 

"Wufei!!!, Shut Up!!." yelled Quarte. 

"You better recognize who you are speaking with blondie!" 

"Blondie!!??." 

The noise was then silenced with a gun shot. Duo knowing that it was just Heero continued   
arguiying with Trowa. 

"Anywayz, I'm the one with a girlfriend." said Duo. 

"A girlfriend without commitment is like a whale on dry land." 

"What does that mean?" 

"The relationships that you are currently involved in, has the potential of not lasting." 

"For your information, I like Hilde alot and I'm very commited to her!." proclaimed Duo as he turns off the   
television and sits straight on the couch. 

"Yes, You like her so much, yet, you eye Relenah whenever she comes in to see Heero." 

"Everyone admires Reelenah, who wouldn't look at her!?." 

Trowa was about to respond when the phone started ringing in the distance. Duo popped off the   
couch and ran towards the phone. 

"Hello." answered Duo. 

"Oh hi Hilde. Sure I would love to come...let me ask Trowa;" Duo now turning towards Trowa, "Hey,   
Wanna come to this Latin festival with me and Hilde?." 

"Sure." was the only reply Duo got from Trowa. 

"Alright Hilde, We are all set...alright...bye." and with those final words Duo hanged up the phone. 

"Well pretty boy, I guess your coming with me, and maybe you'll find someone while we are there..." said   
Duo as he walked casually up the stairs. 

Trowa just smirked and continued his reading. 

***** 2:00 pm in the afternoon***** 

As we go back to the pilots residence far off in the distance is a small blue sports car going at least   
90 miles per hour, as it came closer to the mansion it started slowing down, finally screeching to a halt   
when it reached the front door. 

:: Beep, Beep, Beep:: "Duuuuooooooo!!!!." screamed Hilde on the top of her long from the drivers seat.   
When she looked up, she saw Duo from his bedroom window waving hello frantically with a giant grin on   
his face, he then gives the sighnal for Hilde to wait just a minute. Finally the grand door opens, and Duo   
came skipping out with a I-can't-believe-I-agreed-to-this pasted on his face Trowa walking casually   
behind. Duo got in the front passenger seat, when he finally got comfortable in the seat he   
bended over and gave a Hilde a small kiss on the lips. Trowa who was already in the back just turned away   
and started looking out the window. Hilde then started the car and away they went. 

"Hilde you are looking awfully beautiful, today." flirted Duo. 

"Ohhh, God." muttered Trowa from the back seat. Hilde heard that and froze, she then turned around to   
Duo and gave him the longest kiss possible while driving, making sure that Trowa saw every bit of it.   
Duo smiled back at Hilde. Trowa rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window. The secery was   
getting to him all he saw was trees after a while a phone post, and occasinally the carcass of an animal that   
the city was to lazy to clean. In the front seat Hilde was singing to a not-so-catchy tune while the fool Duo   
urged her on by whistling and sometimes even joining in the singing. 

~Is it just me, or is time going slower today. We should have been there by now.~ thought Trowa. When   
Hilde butted him out of his Trance, "We are here!!" shouted Hilde. ~Thank God, any more of this and I   
would have killed them and then afterwards myself, just in case they decide to haunt me.~ thought Trowa   
once again. Duo lowered the window by his seat and stuck his head out like an excited dog. Hilde just   
giggled at the scene. Trowa thought what an emberrasment. 

Hilde parked the car, and everyone got out of the car. Hilde got beside Duo and started holding his   
hand. The couple walked forward to the entrance of the festival, Trowa walked behind them with his arms   
crossed. When they reach the paying window, Duo searched for his wallet but he couldn't find it. 

"Damn, I think I left my wallet at home..." said Duo as he continued to look. 

"Dont worry about it sweety, I'll pay for us." replied Hilde. 

"No Hilde, I cant let you...Trowa.." whined Duo turning towards Trowa. Trowa came out of his daze to   
look at Duo questionably. 

"What?" asked Trowa. 

"Can you pay for everyone?, I'll pay you back.." said Duo. 

"WHAT??" 

"Please Trowa....I'll pay you back." 

"Fine." Trowa said as he walked between them, making them let go of each others hands, as he was between   
the couple he whispered marico at Duo. As Trowa handed out their tickets and walked in the festival, Duo   
kissed Hilde. 

"What was that he called you?." asked Hilde after their kisse and as they walked behind Trowa into the   
festival. This made Duo laugh nervously. He kissed Hilde again. 

"Nothing, Dont worry about it!." replied Duo. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon riding on all the rides and eating the little snacks. 

"Now Im hungry." whined Hilde. 

"Then lets go eat. They have this really nice place here, where you can eat and dance." said Duo as he   
guided Hilde with her hands. Trowa just followed from behind. 

They found a table and sat down, then a spanish waitress came in. 

"What can I get you?" she said in a noticeable accent. 

"ummm Duo, I cant read the menu." whispered Hilde. 

"Neither can I." whispered Duo back. 

"Do you need any help?" asked the waitress. 

"No, Traigalen dos platos de arroz y un pollo entero, con una ensalada al lado." said Trowa. Dou and Hilde   
just looked at Trowa wide eyed. "I ordered for you." proclaimed Trowa. Duo smiled, "Thanks man." he   
said as he continued looking at the menu. 

"Bueno esta bien. Y tu?" asked the waitress towards Trowa. 

"Nada Gracias." replied Trowa, with that the waitress left to go get the orders. 

As they finished eating their rice and chicken with salad, Trowa found himself in a nice   
conversation with the nice waitress. "Oh my god!!, Cathrine!!!." yelled Hilde out of nowhere. 

"Hilde!! hi!!." said Cathrine as she waved at the table. Duo gave her the sighnal to come to the table.   
By this time, Trowa was ignoring the flirting waitress, this of course made Maria(the waitress) really pitz of   
so she walked away. Cathrine came up to the table and hugged Hilde and Duo, she smiled at Trowa. Trowa   
helped her sit on a chair. 

"Whoa, what are you doing here??" asked Hilde, as she rested her elbowns on the table and cup her face. 

"ummm, nothing really. The circus just came into town. How about you?." asked Cathrine as she blinked at   
Trowa. Hilde started giggling. 

"Nothing much. Trowa here has beens so generous, that he payed for all our things." answered Duo. 

"That is nice..." said Cathrine as she started caressing Trowa hands that were on the table. Hilde started   
giggling even louder than before. Duo was getting the sighnal from Trowa to beat it, so he had to think of   
something...and fast. 

"Hilde, come lets dance!." said Duo as he stood up quickly and grabbed Hilde's hand. 

"What???, I dont know how to dance spanish music!!." tried to argue Hilde with a surprise face, but it was   
too late, Duo already had her on the dance floor. 

"Dont be such a baby. Just move your hips." said Duo as he started moving his hips, but he actually looked   
like he was doing a hoola hoop. Hilde thinking thats the way you dance started moving her hips JUST LIKE   
Duo. 

"Duo, people are looking at us. I don't think this is the way you dance to this music." whispered Hilde as   
she continued moving. 

"Hilde, babe. Chill. We are setting a trend.." said Duo as he also continued moving. Hilde shrugged it off   
and moved closer towards Duo still moving her hips. Duo placed his hands on her hips and moved her even   
closer. Now they were dancing skin tight, while moving their hips. 

"That does not look like right." said Trowa as he turned around to look at Cathrine, who was still looking at   
the couple on the dance floor. 

"It looks like they are booty dancing..." said Cathrine as she started giggling, and turned her attention   
towards Trowa who was now looking at her straight in her eyes. Cathrine felt a little shiver go down her   
spine. 

"How have you been, Cathrine?" asked Trowa as he continued to look at her eyes intentively. 

" I guess I'm doing good. How about you?." she said as she stroke his face with the back of her hand. She   
was then surprised when Trowa kissed her hand and placed her hand on her thigh with his hand on top.   
Cathrine was feeling nervous, but at the same time she felt warm and loved. A feeling so hard to explain for   
that little action. 

"I'm living."said Trowa. The Trowa hands went for Cathrine chair. He moved her chair away from the table   
and in front of his chair, but still beside the end of the table. He then placed his hand on her soft thighs and   
started stroking it. Cathrine just smiled, the feeling of his warm hands on her felt so good and right. 

Hilde who was dancing with her eyes closed open them to see for herself what was happening at their table.   
She started poking at Duo, but Duo kept moving and started whispering 'flow baby, flow'. Hilde looked at   
him confused. Hilde brought her hand down to Duo's butt, she then pinched him. Duo opened his eyes with   
a smile. 

"Later Hilde." he responded. Hilde slapped him on the shoulder, but not hard. 

"Thats not what I meant Duo. Look at our table.." 

*****At the Table (this happening while Hilde is talking with Duo)***** 

"Trowa, have you found a girlfriend,yet?" asked the nervous Cathrine. 

"I havent found my tigerlilly, yet. " said Trowa with a smile. 

"Do you have a boyfriend, Cathrine?." Trowa asked. Cathrine started giggling. 

"Nope. I haven't found my match." 

"Thats good." 

"Thats good?." 

"Yup, now I don't have to kill anyone who stands between me and you." said Trowa as he poked her nose,   
lightly. Cathrine started blushing. Trowa bended over, and Cathrine did the same. They both met in a warm   
sensual kiss. 

"Ummm, is that the way friends act these days?." asked Hilde as she continued to look at their table. Duo   
who had stopped moving couln't believe his eyes. Trowa was acting....errr.....romantic. 

"I'm not sure." said Duo in a quite shocked daze. Hilde kisses Duo on the lips. 

"I'm so happy for them!." she replied cheerfully. 

"Me too." Duo whispered as he looked down at Hilde, with soft eyes. 

Finally Trowa and Cathrine eneded their blissfull kiss. Cathrine had the most rosy cheeks, Trowa   
has ever seen. Trowa caressed her face with his long slender warm fingers. 

"Dance withe me?." said Trowa as he stood up and offered his hand to Cathrine. Cathrine smiled at him.   
She placed her hands on his and stood up and followed Trowa to the dancefloor, her eyes never leaving his.   
Living with Trowa those few times during the war, always gave her the time to get private lessons with   
Trowa to learn a few steps. Trowa took one of her hands while the other wrapped itself around Cathrine's   
waist. Cathrine other hand placed itself on Trowa shoulder. Their moves were faltless as they move the   
Caribbean rhythim of the music. Their feets were fast but they moved in twined with each other, always   
going their own way, but never forgeting about their partner. Duo and Hilde and every other couple thought   
it was best to leave the dancefloor to the profesionals. 

Trowa gave Cathrine one last turn, and at the end of the turn, where they met eye to eye again,   
Trowa bended over and kissed Cathrine. The kiss that sealed what was his. The dancefloor, the music, his   
partner, his love, his Cathrine. 

The End 

****** Final Note****** 

So, what do you think?? Please tell it's easy to understand. I was having a pain trying to figure out   
a way so you who are not bilingual to understand as much as possible @.@. But I think it worked pretty   
well ^.^. This story only took a month to do, so it wasnt my longes fic, but still took up restless nights.   
Please send me any king of mail, I love hearing from other people, but I must warn you...I don't reply in a   
long time *.*. I have stories to write!! hehe, Oh well. I hoped you like this story as much I liked writing it!   
:o) hehe. My notebook and pen are calling me!! ^.~ BYE BYE. Chrismery. Oh yeah one more thing....If you   
see any grammar error tell me about it!! ^.^. Okay now im leaving. bye bye.   



End file.
